Increasingly, more and more applications and services are being developed around the interactivity and interoperability of mobile devices, particularly in the area of information storage and retrieval amongst a select group of interconnected devices. One means of facilitating such interaction amongst a group of devices is through the configuration of individual and personal information spaces in which persons, groups of persons, etc. can place, share, interact and manipulate webs of information with their own locally agreed upon semantics. Interaction between devices within an information space readily enables the application of group defined semantics and organization of information at a local, rather than global level. Still further, an information space may be expanded into a computation space, wherein computational processing of data over the space may define the interaction amongst users. To enable computation, interacting devices must be able to at least operate upon the most basic or primitive processes (e.g., computation closures) within the information space to feasibly enable a seamless execution experience for the user. In many cases, an ability of the user to access certain information, perform more advanced computations from their device, or have access to computation resources of other devices can be associated with a willingness of the user to pay for such access. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to enable accounting for distribution of closures among information and/or computation spaces according to paid status and/or other similar access restrictions.